


{Love At First Bite!}

by KuraKuro



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: (Yep I included the kagune kink), Kagune Usage, Lots and lots of smut, M/M, Smut, fluffy end, shuuneki, tsukikane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKuro/pseuds/KuraKuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, Kaneki realises what his feelings for Tsukiyama are. But has he realised at the worst possible moment - as they're fighting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	{Love At First Bite!}

**Author's Note:**

> First Shuuneki one-shot! Enjoy ;3

Today, Kaneki was nervous about fighting with Tsukiyama. They always trained together, but for some reason the purple-haired man was recently making Kaneki feel... Unusual.

 

It was as though his heart sped up whenever he was around.

It was as though he wanted to reach out and stroke a hand gently over his cheek, and run it through his soft-looking hair.

It was as though he wanted to hold him tightly- and never let go.

 

This change had happened a few months ago, and the feelings wouldn't seem to go away. It was getting to the point where he felt like blushing every time he saw the object of his affections, and even his torturous nightmares were being replaced by sweet dreams of the captivating young man.

Instead of waking up screaming and in pain, he woke up more frequently with a warm feeling in his heart and a stupid grin on his face.

Instead of waking up to sob for hours into the pillow, he woke up to push his face into the pillow and hug it tightly to hide his wide grin that wouldn't seem to fade.

 

All of this... Was because of Tsukiyama Shuu.

The insane killer who once tried to eat him... Becoming the handsome man who enchanted him.

It wasn't exactly a fairytale, but Kaneki couldn't help being so attracted to him.

 

' _What exactly is... This feeling?_ ' The white-haired man clutched at his pounding heart in his chest. Why was it beating so hard? Why was it beating so fast?

Everything was so confusing, yet everything was making him so unbelievably happy.

 

Eventually, Tsukiyama arrived. It was time for their training to begin.

"Bonjour," the familiar voice called. The tone was as smooth as silk.

"Tsukiyama," Kaneki greeted him, turning to meet eyes with the taller man.

Before, Kaneki had been totally silent every time they fought. The most Tsukiyama ever got out of him had been a nod. Yet these past few months, conversations became a common thing. To be honest, he was proud of this achievement. Brushing a hand gently through his hair, he asked:

"Shall we begin?"

The white-haired boy's answer was simple- Tsukiyama was barely able to evade the attack as Kaneki swung his fist towards his stomach. Chucking slightly, he jumped backwards. That would've been a very hard hit if he hadn't dodged it in time.

"Looks like there there's not going to be any holding back today," Tsukiyama grinned deviously. It seemed he was right- the other man become a blur as he ran towards Tsukiyama once again. He was fast, and definitely very strong.

Kaneki's fist was raised, and the purple-haired male managed to guess his attack. Instead of swinging his raised fist at Tsukiyama's face, he swung his other one to try to hit him in the stomach.

It seemed like Kaneki never went to hit Tsukiyama's face anymore, for some reason, so Tsukiyama predicted this move and managed to grab his arm and twist it with force. As his arm was grabbed, his grey eyes widened.

Unknown to Tsukiyama, the silver-haired man's heart was already pounding. It wasn't because he was putting in a lot of effort- it was for a completely different reason that he couldn't quite figure out-... No.

He knew what this was.

There was no doubt about it...

Undeniably, Kaneki was in love.

 

To be more specific... Kaneki was in love with Tsukiyama.

 

Because his mind had begun to travel- he didn't even notice Tsukiyama's attack until it was too late.

With a loud thump, he landed on the ground. Before he knew it, he was beneath the taller man, and a pair of large strong hands were wrapped tightly around his throat. With a grin of success, the man's purple hair fell over his face as he squeezed the smaller man's neck. It was getting a little hard to breath. Kaneki knew he should at least try to fight him off, so why wasn't he?

Did he... Enjoy submitting himself to Tsukiyama like this?

With the thought of 'submitting' himself to Tsukiyama, he felt desire build up in his hips... Damn, this was bad. Now, he had to get away before things got awkward.

But just as he was about to move his arms, he felt Tsukiyama's knees slam down on top of his hands. He had been pinned down- there was no escape. And the burning desire just kept on building up, filling his heart like a fire. Looking up at Tsukiyama, he was wearing a determined grin as he forced Kaneki into submission. Like that, he looked _really_ sexy.

Struggling for breath, Kaneki began to gasp and opened his mouth wide to try and get some air in.

"P-... Please let me g-o!" he begun to beg, as the desire was becoming stronger.

Thoughts were flashing through his mind- ones he shouldn't be having.

 

Tsukiyama's lips pressing fervently against his. Their taste.

Tsukiyama's tongue on every inch of his body. The feel of his purple hair as Kaneki grasped at it passionately. The feel of his pale skin touching Kaneki's own.

 

As Kaneki gasped for air, he was breathing in more and more of Tsukiyama's scent- driving him more and more mad with burning desire. Shamefully, he craved the gorgeous man's touch, and craved his love.

"Tell me I win," Tsukiyama said quietly, in a tone that was somehow extremely seductive. "And I let you go." His blue eyes pierced Kaneki's grey pair.

"...Y-you... Win-" the smaller man gasped. This was going to get very awkward if he didn't say that- at least if he admitted it he could leave and say no more. He looked at the man's face above him, expecting to see a victorious grin.

But when he saw Tsukiyama's face- his expression was something that he didn't expect. Pure disappointment clouded his expression as he loosened his grip. His deep blue eyes stared into Kaneki's for a few seconds, his eyebrows knitted into a tight frown.

"Kaneki," he began. "What is wrong today? You aren't your usual self. You would never admit I won, you'd fight back. If I grabbed your neck, you'd immediately attempt to throw me off and hit me. If you couldn't use your hands, you'd use your legs. And," as Tsukiyama carried on speaking, he flipped the smaller man onto his front with his strong hands. "Well, you wouldn't let me do that in the first place, but what I was going to say was... What about this? Were you not planning on using your kagune at all?"

As he mentioned Kaneki's kagune, his pale slim fingers rubbed into the white-haired man's bare back in the area his kagune normally formed from. Shockingly, this felt extremely pleasuring to the younger man, and an electric shiver shot down his spine and the ends of his kagune appeared through his back. Unexpectedly, a soft moan escaped Kaneki's pale lips before he had time to even think about holding it back.

Realisation hit him hard. Fuck... This was bad. His face heated up immediately, turning a shade of scarlet. He turned to Tsukiyama, about to attempt to explain himself.

But once again, the man's expression was not what he expected. At first, it was an expression of surprise, naturally. But it only took a few seconds for it to transform.

"Oh?" Realisation had hit Tsukiyama too. "Could it be... That you enjoy submitting yourself to me?" The white-haired man was about to run, as this would only become more humiliating from this point onwards. But once again Tsukiyama's fingers rubbed into his back, with more strength than before. The same pleasurable feeling erupted throughout Kaneki's body- ten times stronger than before. As he let out a loud moan, he felt his kagune erupt from his back with strength, and his eye changed.

"Nnn, Tsu-Tsukiyama-!" He was cut off mid-sentence. As he turned, the purple-haired man's expression was unexpected. Again.

His expression was pure hunger, pure desire.

Just seeing that animalistic expression was enough to get Kaneki even harder as the feeling of excitement built up in his hips again. Those hungry red eyes should've filled him with fear. Yet... It didn't look like the same hunger as before. This was a completely different hunger, a passionate burning one. Feeling his heart pound and sweat run down his back, Kaneki knew that they were both feeling the same hunger- the same burning, animalistic desire.

Tsukiyama was the first to act. He bit his lip provocatively and drew Kaneki's hot body close to his larger one, and he felt the white-haired man shiver in pleasure.

"Your scent drives me insane," he whispered into Kaneki's ear as he bit his earlobe, making the other male shiver. "It makes me so hungry... Hungry for your body," his voice was smooth and seductive- a perfect combination. Those words stoked the burning fire in Kaneki's chest. "I want you, Kaneki."

"You want me?" Kaneki whispered back. "To... Eat me?"

"Eat? No, I wouldn't consider it. That's not what I want from you, what I want is your love," as he said the last line, he took the other man's kagune into his mouth and moved his tongue over it, which felt shockingly pleasing and resulted in a longing moan to leave Kaneki's lips.

"Nnnn-... Tsukiyama, I want... To give you my body," as Kaneki admitted this, his heart rate went faster than ever and a pink colour coated his face. Leaning close, he decided that now was his chance. "...I want you to fuck me," he murmured into Tsukiyama's ear.

"You... You will let me have you?" the purple-haired man's eyes were shocked, yet still contained their lust and wild hunger. "There will be no turning back."

"I don't want to turn back," Kaneki replied simply. For a second, the two men merely stared into each other's eyes.

Crimson eyes stared.

A grey eye and red eye blinked.

And in just a brief moment, Tsukiyama released the animal that he had been holding in- letting all of his desire loose. With a growl, he forcefully grabbed Kaneki's hot face and drew it towards his. His soft lips pressed harshly into the other man's, moving with passion and skill. He was fast. Struggling to keep up with his pace, the smaller man trailed his hands up Tsukyiama's spine and grasped at his neck.

Tsukiyama slowed down a little to give Kaneki a chance to keep up, yet remained just as passionate with his lips. He seemed to be holding in some of his desperation, trying to make this moment last as long as possible. It was a first kiss, after all.

His tongue suddenly forced Kaneki's lips to open wider, and with a gentle moan he submitted and let the taller man's tongue slide in. Both men sighed in pleasure as their tongues rubbed together roughly. Withdrawing his tongue for a brief second, Tsukiyama gave an order.

"Take off your clothes." His tone was very different to its usual refined way of speaking. It was dripping with lust, and it seemed as though he was trying hard to hold it all in. The order, combined with his lusty tone, only served to make Kaneki harder and build up the passion he felt in his chest.

Slowly, he began to pull off his shirt. Nerves were beginning to kick in...

"Don't tease like that," Tsukiyama complained, staring into the other man's eyes with his own lust-filled pair. Kaneki seemed a little confused, and stopped.

Powerfully, Kaneki's body was turned over so that he was on his hands and knees. This position made him more aroused- and he forgot his nerves as his shirt was torn off his body by Tsukiyama's strong hands.

"You're hard here," Tsukiyama teased devilishly, pinching Kaneki's nipples and sending a wave of heavy pleasure through his body, and he automatically let another moan loose.

"Sh-shut it," Kaneki breathed heavily.

"Take off the rest of your clothes." Tsukiyama commanded again, his voice rough. Immediately, Kaneki pulled off the rest of his clothes- no hesitation this time.

"Nn... Your body is as perfect as I expected," Tsukiyama whispered into his ear as he rubbed his hands over the smaller man's chest.

"...You have to take off your clothes now too," Kaneki murmured, a little nervously. He turned to face Tsukiyama- watching him unbutton his shirt to reveal his muscular body. Teasingly, he licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair. He unbuttoned his trousers slowly, like he was putting on a private show for his partner.

"Don't tease like that," Kaneki repeated the other man's earlier words with a naughty smirk.

"...Touché," Tsukiyama grinned seductively, and proceeded to take off the rest of his clothes. After he'd finished, he threw them aside and wrapped a strong hand around Kaneki's hard cock and began to pump him. Kaneki released a harsh gasp, and turned his head away so that he was facing forwards again.

Already, he had gotten Tsukiyama's hands dirty and wet... Although, the other man didn't mind- he carried on pumping Kaneki forcefully and sending waves of pleasure rippling through his body. The passion that still burned in his hips was hard to bear.

And it was made to flare up again, as he felt warm and wet lips close around his kagune and a tongue lick the tip. He couldn't help but moan shamelessly.

"Hurry up and fuck me already," he begged, as the sweat started to drip down his back. He had already been so desperate that all this teasing was driving him insane. Taking as much of the kagune into his mouth as he could, Tsukiyama continued to move his tongue all over it.

His hand moved away from Kaneki's stiff cock and moved slowly up his thighs- getting them wet. Eventually, Kaneki felt a slender finger push its way inside of him. He was filled with blissful pleasure, yet also pain. Withdrawing the kagune from his mouth with a breathless gasp, Tsukiyama informed Kaneki that he was even tighter than expected, so this was going to hurt.

He moved just one of his slender, soft and wet fingers around to try and loosen up the panting mess of a man beneath him. Soon after, he managed to force in a second finger and the other man cried out in pleasure, making Tsukiyama's already-hard cock even bigger. The desire and lust filled his body- he wanted to fill Kaneki with these strong feelings. And he couldn't wait any longer.

Withdrawing his fingers, he positioned himself.

"I can't hold back any longer," he whispered, his heavy breath making the hairs on the back of Kaneki's neck stand up.

"I don't want you to," Kaneki replied, almost breathlessly. Although Tsukiyama had tried to prepare him, the feel of his wet fingers was nothing compared to this. Kaneki didn't even have a chance to try and hold back the loud moan as it burst out from his lips, as he felt Tsukiyama's solid cock enter him. The pain made his eyes water as he was forced open, and sweat began to soak his back.

He heard a starving growl right next to his ear and knew that his partner was on top of him, and as he said, there was no turning back.

"Don't hold yourself... Back-" Kaneki begun to pant, but it seemed as though Tsukiyama never planned to. He had already gripped a hand firmly around Kaneki's, and placed the other one on his neck, which he kissed as he carrying on forcing the white-haired man to open wider- each thrust bringing them both more and more pleasure.

Eventually, he seemed to have hit a sweet spot on Kaneki's neck- he gasped and threw his head back as Tsukiyama's lips reached it. So he sucked on it, and then took the skin between his teeth and nibbled at it.

Continuing to pound himself into Kaneki's hips, Tsukiyama was starting to get hotter and hotter, and sweat started to cover his own back. He began to grunt and moan with the effort, and he pushed his fringe back over his head. It seemed as though Kaneki's pain was becoming more and more pleasurable as he adjusted to the feeling, meaning that Tsukiyama could fit more of himself inside the other male.

"You're... Enjoying it-?" he grunted, as he penetrated deeper, and pleasure erupted throughout his body.

"...Harder," Kaneki moaned roughly. Smirking, the larger man accepted his command, making the white-haired male cry out loudly, and grip Tsukiyama's hand with a lot of force.

It was painful, but the pleasure far overwhelmed the pain. It was blinding, Kaneki's vision was becoming red as he was overpowered with lust. Tsukiyama was definitely big- and soon Kaneki felt as though he would reach his climax.

 

But that feeling was nothing compared to what came next- he threw his head back and cried out as he was hit in the perfect spot. Electric pleasure shocked his entire body. Taking the hint, Tsukiyama continued to pound him in that spot as hard and fast as he could. 

"Your face," Tsukiyama managed to get out the words between breathless panting and thrusts, his hot breath hitting Kaneki's skin. "I want to see your face... When you come..." Kaneki couldn't reply properly- he was filled with so much passion and he was already panting for breath because of Tsukiyama's fast movements. All he did was nod. It was embarrassing, but his partner deserved at least that much. His hot body was turned over in such a way that it meant Tsukiyama didn't have to pull out, and the taller man's hands forced his thighs to spread apart further. This position felt really good too, and the pleasure was unbelievable. Although, it was a lot more exposing.

After he had been put into the new position, Tsukiyama continued to force himself inside of Kaneki. He really was big... It was less painful now, yet it still hurt as he tried to get all of himself inside. He gave a forceful thrust, and Kaneki dug his nails into Tsukiyama's hot, wet back- automatically crying out his name.

"Nnn-...! Shuu! I-it... Hurts," Kaneki moaned uncontrollably, some of his desire and lust spilling out of his lips.

"Loosen up a little," Tsukiyama commanded with a rough voice. As Kaneki grasped at purple strands of hair, he saw his partner's face twist a little in pain, but it also made him shiver in pleasure. The sight of Tsukiyama's body above him like this was something he'd never forget. He looked like he was working _so_ hard to please his partner, and it felt like it too. Kaneki had never experienced such sensations.

"Kiss me-" he panted, and Tsukiyama lowered himself down so that their lips pressed together and moved in a passionate frenzy. He forced Kaneki's lips apart once again, and their tongues intertwined.

"S-Shuu... Is it... in-?" Kaneki managed to gasp.

"Just... A little more, Ken-... Relax yourself-" Tsukiyama moaned, sending shivers running down Kaneki's spine. With a final forceful trust, he managed to get himself completely inside.

Before Kaneki could even warn Tsukiyama, he shut his watering eyes cried and out his partner's name as he was filled with sweet pleasure and satisfaction, covering his own chest in semen. His body was still buzzing with pleasure as he heard Tsukiyama climax as well. Shortly after, he felt himself become filled with a warm wet liquid on the inside. Finally, Tsukiyama had managed to fill Kaneki with all of his filthy, animalistic desire and lust. And neither of them had had any idea that something could ever feel so good.

Tsukiyama slowly licked Kaneki's chest clean, making sounds like he was eating something really tasty. After, the larger man collapsed onto Kaneki's chest, and they could feel each other's pounding hearts and ragged, heavy breaths.

 

It seemed as though Tsukiyama was about to pull out, so Kaneki grabbed onto his bare hips to stop him.

"Not yet," he sighed. "Just stay in a little longer," the man almost begged. Tsukiyama grinned.

"Of course," he replied, his breath still hot. "I want to hold onto this feeling forever. Being inside you is indescribable, Ken."

"Sh-shut it," Kaneki felt his face flush. "That's embarrassing." Tsukiyama chuckled, and kissed the white-haired man once again- softer this time. This time, the kiss was loving, and it reminded Kaneki that he had something to admit.

 

"...Shuu?"

 

"Oui?" the purple-haired man cocked his head.

 

 

"...I'm in love with you. I did that because I love you." the pair of eyes above him stared down at him. They had returned back to their usual colour- a deep blue that Kaneki knew well.

 

"Ken..." for a moment, Kaneki was worried he'd said the wrong thing. He'd surely be rejected.

 

But all his doubts faded away as he was met with Tsukiyama's warm, loving and tender words and eyes.

 

 

"I love you too, mon amour."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is more than welcome! :3 Thanks for reading, please don't tell my mama about this fic ;-;


End file.
